


Queen of Jeju

by NKIqbal



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKIqbal/pseuds/NKIqbal
Summary: A modern royalty series starring GOT7′s Park Jinyoung as a handsome Prince. I will try and update this story hopefully as quickly as possible. However, It truly depends on when I have time to sit down and write. So there is no set schedule right now and I doubt there ever will be. Now without further ado, please enjoy!Genre: Modern Royalty AUPairing: Prince Jinyoung x Princess Fiona





	1. Chapter 1

31st August 2018

It was Friday morning in Jeju, partly sunny with a chance of rain the next day. The weekly Jeju Council meeting was in full swing. Princess Fiona was sitting at the head of the table taking notes on any suggestions that were being made by the rest of the council members.

“The kingdom of Busan is still being hostile in terms of the amount of fish and agriculture Jeju should be allowed to export to the rest of South Korea.” Said one of the older councilmen, Mr. Nakjoon.

Princess Fiona sighed, “Busan has been hostile towards us since 2004 and I do not blame them. However, that does not mean that we cannot try and negotiate with them. My secretary will contact the Busan Council and arrange a meeting in the upcoming weeks. I will go there in person with Sir Taecyeon and hopefully get to some sort of compromise. I think that is all for today’s meeting. My secretary will email everyone here as well as her Majesty the minutes by the end of tonight. I do not know why we even bother with informing her Majesty. It is not as if she has stepped foot into a council meeting since becoming Queen.”

The rest of the council chortled and nodded in appreciation for the Princess’s efforts and started to pack their belongings in order to leave the council hall. Just then Princess Fiona’s secretary Miss Yubin rushed through the door with papers in hand.

“I’m sorry Your Highness, but I’ve just received an important email from the kingdom of South Gyeongsang.” She huffed out of breath as she placed the papers in front of Princess Fiona.

As Princess Fiona read the email, her expression turned more and more confused. The remaining members of the council looked towards the Princess in worry.

Princess Fiona cleared her throat, “It seems that the King and Queen of South Gyeongsang, along with their son, will be visiting Jeju next week. They will be visiting to discuss arrangements and further details regarding their son, Prince Jinyoung’s wedding to Princess Yongsuk of Jeju, which happens to be myself.”

As soon as the Princess spoke her last sentence, noise erupted within the hall, including amongst the security and remainder of staff. Whilst initially there was bewilderment, gradually the noise turned into sounds of joy and excitement. This reaction left the Princess highly perplexed.

She cleared her throat again; “There are what seems to be official documents attached to this email, which state that Prince Jinyoung and I have been betrothed since 21st May 2004.” The Princess swallowed the lump in her throat, “The documents have been signed by King Shinyoung and Queen Miyoung of South Gyeongsang and the late King Woosung and the late Queen Minju of Jeju.”

The Princess held back tears as she traced her father and stepmother’s signatures on the document with her fingers; she took a deep breath to steady herself and stood up in front of the council.

“That will be all for today. Miss Yubin, please prepare a copy of the minutes for today’s meeting and email it to everyone. Sir Taecyeon, if you could stay behind that would be great. We have some important issues to discuss.”

Sir Taecyeon nodded towards Princess Fiona and walked further into the hall as everyone else, including the rest of the staff and security slowly left. The Princess and Sir Taecyeon quickly walked through a side door, which lead to a small private meeting room. As soon as Sir Taecyeon locked the door, Princess Fiona slumped into the chair at the head of the table, facing a huge monitor screen.

Sir Taecyeon turned the monitor screen on and opened up Skype, “I already messaged him, whilst you were addressing the council members. He’ll call us any second now.”

As soon as Sir Taecyeon finished speaking, a call request appeared on the screen from Prince Jia Er ‘Jackson’ of Hong Kong. Sir Taecyeon quickly accepted the request and sat beside the Princess. 

“Hey…” Princess Fiona said sullenly.

“Hey! CONGRATULATIONS! My best friend is getting MARRIED!” Prince Jia Er squealed.

“It’s not funny Jackson!” she huffed. “For once be serious.”

“Sorry, but it’s a tiny bit funny.” He giggled.

Princess Fiona stood up and started to pace the room, “What am I supposed to do now? I don’t even want to be the Queen of Jeju, let alone the future Queen of South Gyeongsang. Why did no one tell me about this arrangement?”

Sir Taecyeon sighed, “Calm down Your Highness. I’m sure we can come up with a solution to this problem. If those documents are real, then we should have a copy of them in the Royal records. I’ll go and check them today.”

“He’s right Fiona. You know what they say; every cloud has a silver lining. If you think about it, this marriage can actually help process your legal age act faster.” Prince Jia Er grinned.

Princess Fiona stopped mid pace, “How can this situation possibly help?”

“Simple, the moment you get married to Prince Jinyoung, you automatically become Queen of Jeju. The coronation is just a formality, which means that you can put forward the idea of changing the legal age to become King or Queen in Jeju in front of the council before your 25th birthday. We no longer will have to wait over a year and a half to discuss it with the Jeju Council.” Prince Jia Er smiled smugly.

Princess Fiona realised that he was right, “Jackson Wang you are a GENIUS!”

“I know, I’ve been telling you this my whole life. By the way, have you told him yet?”

“I’m sure Sir Taecyeon messaged him the same time as he messaged you.” Princess Fiona looked towards Sir Taecyeon for confirmation.

Sir Taecyeon nodded, “I did and he replied back saying, “Tell Fiona I said congratulations and to stay calm. Everything will be fine.” He also said and I quote, “Tell Jackson that he’s an idiot.” Sir Taecyeon and the Princess giggled as Prince Jia Er huffed in annoyance. “Fiona you know that you don’t have to call me Sir when it’s just us. You only have to do that when we’re in public.”

“I know oppa, but I love how annoyed you get when I do it.” Princess Fiona grinned.

Sir Taecyeon rolled his eyes, “Sometimes I forget you’re nearly 24 and not an actual 5 year old. Prince Jia Er really brings out the worst in you.”

Prince Jia Er stuck out his tongue and Princess Fiona did the same in retaliation.

Sir Taecyeon shook his head in disappointment, “I think it’s time we went back to the palace and start preparing for Prince Jinyoung and his parent’s visit.”

Princess Fiona nodded, “You’re right. Jackson I’ll call you later on tonight when I’m free from preparation duty. I also need to break the news to Felix and also her Majesty. Wish me luck!”

“Break a leg Fiona! Also when you have the time, I suggest you look up a current photo of your future husband. He’s not as handsome as myself, but he’s definitely good looking nonetheless. See you later!” with that said, Prince Jia Er waved at Princess Fiona and Sir Taecyeon and then ended the call.

Sir Taecyeon closed the monitor screen and then opened the door for Princess Fiona to walk out. He closed the door after him and walked down to the front entrance with Princess Fiona. He opened the backseat door for the Princess and closed it after she was securely inside the royal car. After that he sat in the front passenger seat and told the driver to take them back to the Palace. The Princess was deep in thought as she had a lot to organise and prepare before the King and Queen of South Gyeongsang arrived in Jeju, bringing with them her future husband; Prince Jinyoung.


	2. Chapter 2

7th September 2018

Sir Taecyeon had searched the royal records as soon as the Princess and he arrived back to the palace and there was indeed a copy of the same documents that concerned Princess Fiona and Prince Jinyoung’s betrothing. So it was definitely true that Princess Fiona was indeed betrothed to Prince Jinyoung since 21st May 2004 with her late father and late stepmother’s signature of approval. Princess Fiona could never go against her father and stepmother’s wishes, so she happily decided to accept her fate to be Prince Jinyoung’s future wife.

A week had gone by very quickly in the kingdom of Jeju since that day and Princess Fiona along with the rest of the palace staff seemed to be busy at any given moment. There hadn’t been a royal visit to Jeju ever since the late King Woosung passed away and Queen Talia became acting Queen Regent. So it was easy to assume why the palace staff as well as Princess Fiona wanted everything to be perfect for when the King and Queen of South Gyeongsang, along with Prince Jinyoung arrived to the kingdom of Jeju. Princess Fiona did end up searching pictures, articles and videos of Prince Jinyoung, but only for research purposes of course. However, the Princess had to admit that Prince Jinyoung was indeed a very handsome young man and she hoped that he would be just as kind and intelligent in person as he seemed in all the videos and articles she had researched.

Princess Fiona and Sir Taecyeon had just arrived back to the palace after another weekly Jeju Council meeting. As the Princess stepped out of the vehicle, she noticed a black limousine and several security cars all with the kingdom of South Gyeongsang’s emblem, coming down the driveway towards the palace.

“Oh god they’re early.” The Princess exclaimed staring nervously at the new arrival.

Sir Taecyeon remained calm, “So it seems. It’s going to be okay.”

Princess Fiona sighed, “I know, but I just thought I would have a few more hours to get ready.” She took a deep breath and stood up straight. “Please inform her Majesty that the royal family of South Gyeongsang has arrived.”

Sir Taecyeon nodded and walked into the palace to inform Queen Talia and the rest of the palace staff. A few seconds later, Sir Taecyeon emerged from the palace with staff members that quickly rolled out a red carpet that lead from the front door, all the way down the stairs and in front of the limousine. Lastly Queen Talia walked outside the palace and stood at the top of the staircase just as the King, Queen and Prince of South Gyeongsang stepped out of the limo. Princess Fiona slowly walked towards the new arrivals with a smile on her face as Sir Taecyeon joined her. The Princess had to admit that Prince Jinyoung looked even more handsome in person. She hoped that they could at least be friends during their time together in the future. Princess Fiona curtseyed and at the same time Sir Taecyeon bowed whilst facing the royal family of South Gyeongsang.

“Your Majesties and Your Highness, welcome to the kingdom of Jeju. I hope you had a safe and comfortable journey here. I do apologise for my attire, but I have just come back from a council meeting and did not have time to change into my formal gown.” The Princess bowed her head. She was wearing a suit and although it was an exquisite black tailored Louis Vuitton suit, it was not a beautiful gown that made her look like a Princess. She only wore dresses at the annual Christmas ball and mostly stuck to business attire the rest of the year. However, she secretly wanted to show Prince Jinyoung how beautiful she could truly look when she made the effort. It was safe to say that she wanted to make an effort for her future husband. She was afraid he would be disappointed with her attire.

“It is not your fault Your Highness. We have arrived earlier than we first mentioned to you and your staff. We apologise for causing you any grief.” King Shinyoung said stoically, however his eyes showed kindness towards Princess Fiona.

Queen Miyoung stepped forward and enveloped Princess Fiona into a hug, much to everyone’s surprise, “It is so lovely to finally meet you dear! I cannot wait for you to officially be my daughter-in-law and our kingdom’s future Queen. Your father and the late Queen would have been so delighted to see you as a bride.”

Princess Fiona swallowed the lump in her throat, “It is great to finally meet all of you too.”

Queen Miyoung pulled back from her hug, “They would have been so proud of all that you have achieved so far. We definitely are.”

“Thank you.” The Princess quickly wiped her tears and finally turned towards Prince Jinyoung, “Your Highness, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

Prince Jinyoung, who had been watching the Princess this whole time, slowly grabbed her right hand and lifted it to his lips, “I assure you the pleasure is all mine. I have to admit that you look very beautiful in that suit.”

Princess Fiona did not know how to react. No one had ever kissed her before, albeit on her hand. She had no idea how she should behave around Prince Jinyoung, since they were betrothed, but until now they had never really interacted with each other. She slowly removed her hand from Prince Jinyoung’s hold, “Thank you. You look very handsome yourself. Let me introduce you all to Queen Regent Talia and then we can continue this lovely conversation whilst we have lunch.”

“Sounds great! Please lead the way.” Prince Jinyoung offered his arm to Princess Fiona.

She smiled and accepted Prince Jinyoung’s arm and started leading everyone up the stairs towards Queen Talia. The acting Queen Regent had watched the entire interaction with impatience as she did not like being kept waiting. Princess Fiona stopped in front of her and the smile on her face turned to a look of indifference. She waited until the King and Queen as well as Sir Taecyeon all reached the top of the stairs.

She quickly bowed her head and then looked straight at Queen Regent Talia, “Your Highness and Your Majesties, I would like you to meet Jeju’s very own acting Queen Regent Talia. I am positive that she is very happy to finally meet you all.” She raised her eyebrow at Queen Talia.

Queen Talia put on a smile, which could easily be seen as fake, “Of course. Lunch has been prepared. Would you prefer to eat in the dining hall or outside in the garden today?” 

King Shinyoung looked towards his wife with a furrowed brow and then back at Queen Talia, “It is quite chilly today, so I think the dining hall would be best.”

“Very well.” Queen Talia swiftly turned on her heels towards the front door and started leading everybody towards the dining room.

Princess Fiona quickly took a hold of Prince Jinyoung’s offered arm and gave a glance towards Sir Taecyeon, praying that lunch will go without any issues. Sir Taecyeon nodded in reassurance and started walking through the front door after Queen Talia as everybody else followed suit.


	3. Chapter 3

7th September 2018

Saying that lunch went okay would be a huge understatement. It was disastrous from the second everyone entered the dining hall. Queen Talia would be the sole culprit to blame for all of it. Queen Talia quickly dismissed any mention of the future wedding between Princess Fiona and Prince Jinyoung. Sir Taecyeon, Princess Fiona and Prince Jinyoung all noticed how frustrated King Shinyoung and Queen Miyoung were getting due to Queen Talia’s hostility towards them. Princess Fiona was also losing her patience.

Princess Fiona abruptly stood from her chair and faced Queen Talia, “Your Majesty may we have a word in private, please?”

Queen Talia stuck up her nose, “As you wish my dear.” She slowly stood from her chair and followed Princess Fiona out of the dining hall and into the hallway. “Is everything alright?”

“You know very well that it is not. Would you care to explain to me why you are being so incredibly rude and hostile towards our guests Your Majesty?” The Princess stood straight and looked down at Queen Talia.

“My daughter should be marrying someone better than the Prince of South Gyeongsang. Someone like the Prince of Seoul.” Queen Talia nonchalantly admired her manicured nails.

The Princess shot daggers into the Queen’s head with her glare, “First of all, do not ever refer to me as your daughter. You may have given birth to me, but never have you acted like an actual mother. Secondly it is a miracle that any Prince wants to marry me after knowing the history of our kingdom. Lastly, Prince Jaebum is happily married to Princess Fiza. We went to their wedding last month and unlike someone, I do not wish or plan to ruin anyone’s marriage.”

“If it was up to you, you would remain single forever.” Queen Talia raised an eyebrow at the Princess.

Princess Fiona sighed, “The late King and Queen of Jeju wanted me to marry Prince Jinyoung. So I will do exactly that, even if marriage was not what I had originally wanted.” She changed her tone to be more authoritative, “He may not be the Prince of Seoul, Your Majesty, but he is still a Prince and future King. He deserves to be treated with just as much respect as any royalty and so do his parents and other family members. Now as your future Queen, I expect everyone, including yourself, to treat my future husband and in-laws with kindness and civility. This marriage is a great opportunity for our kingdom, especially when it comes to import and export within South Korea and globally for that matter. We are both going to go back into that dining hall to resume lunch and you will show our guests how civilised, courteous and mature the kingdom of Jeju truly is. Is that understood Your Majesty?”

“Of course.” Queen Talia huffed and turned to face the dining hall door.

Princess Fiona sighed in relief and relaxed her stiff shoulders. She put on a smile, opened the doors to the dining hall and walked in with Queen Talia following behind her. The Princess curtsied to her guests and walked towards her seat at the dining table as Queen Talia did the same.

“I apologise deeply for keeping you all waiting. Now we cannot have our lovely guests hungry any longer than they already have. Shall we all eat and also discuss details for the wedding?” Princess Fiona looked towards King Shinyoung in hopes that they could all move on from Queen Talia’s previous behaviour.

Queen Miyoung answered before the King could say a word, “Absolutely! I don’t know about everyone else, but I am famished and I would love to try all of this delicious food that your chef has prepared.”

“I agree!” Prince Jinyoung smiled brightly towards the Princess.

“Fantastic! Let’s eat then.” Princess Fiona smiled shyly towards Prince Jinyoung and then turned to look at Sir Taecyeon who smiled and nodded in reassurance.

Everyone started to eat and conversation flowed a lot more smoothly in comparison to before. Queen Talia kept her word and behaved herself and only spoke when it was necessary.

“Now we will be here for a week at most, to finalise a date for the wedding, which I hope is okay with you.” King Shinyoung nodded towards Queen Talia.

“Nonsense! A week is far too short. You should stay for a month at least. Please, I insist.” Princess Fiona spoke earnestly before Queen Talia could reply. “I want to get to know my in-laws and fiancé as much as I can. I also need to show you the kingdom and what it has to offer.” The Princess crossed her fingers underneath the table, something that Prince Jinyoung fondly noticed as he was sitting right next to her.

Queen Miyoung smiled at the Princess, “I wish we could stay that long, but my husband and I have quite a few meetings to attend and unfortunately we cannot delay them. Although, I am sure Jinyoung would not mind staying longer.”

Prince Jinyoung chuckled softly, “It would be my pleasure to stay here in Jeju for as long as Your Highness wishes.”

Princess Fiona smiled and replied whilst blushing, “I assure you the pleasure will be all mine.”

It was Prince Jinyoung’s turn to blush, “I look forward to seeing your kingdom and also getting to know you better Your Highness.”

“How about a tour of the palace for all of our guests? We can do it later on in the day after you have had a rest and before it is time to get ready for dinner.” Princess Fiona looked towards all 3 of her guests.

“I think my husband and I will just rest today and meet you all at dinner. We would love to see your palace, but maybe on another day during our stay. I am sure Jinyoung would be up for a tour today though.” Queen Miyoung smirked at her son.

Prince Jinyoung shook his head in amusement, “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

Princess Fiona positively beamed, “Fantastic! We can meet in 2 hours time.”

“Just let me know when you are ready to give me this tour and where I should meet you. I promise you I will be there.” Prince Jinyoung grabbed a hold of Princess Fiona’s hand and raised it to his lips to leave a kiss.

“R-Right of course.” The Princess was still not used to Prince Jinyoung’s advances. She cleared her throat, “Sir Taecyeon please take our guests to their rooms, so they can rest.” Princess Fiona slowly removed her hand from Prince Jinyoung’s grip and proceeded to stand up, “Your Majesties I will see you both at dinner and I will see Your Highness in a few hours for a palace tour. I hope you like the rooms we have prepared for your stay. If you need anything, please let one of my staff or myself know and we will sort it out for you.” She bowed to her guests as they stood up and followed Sir Taecyeon to their respective rooms.

Queen Talia stood from her seat and silently left the dining hall. Princess Fiona took a sigh of relief and made her way to her bedroom. She had an outfit to sort out and to also update a few people about her current situation.


	4. Chapter 4

September 7th 2018

Princess Fiona quickly walked towards her bedroom. She locked the door as soon as she stepped inside and straight away opened Skype on her smart TV. It was about time that she called her friends and shared her encounter with her in-laws. She decided to do a group video chat with 4 other people. One by one, everyone joined her group chat and she could finally start talking.

“I can’t believe they arrived early!” Prince Ji Er exclaimed as soon as he joined the group chat.

“Hello to you too Jackson.” Princess Fiona chuckled.

Prince Jackson giggled, “Sorry! Sir Taecyeon messaged us as soon as they arrived at your palace. My mind has been going crazy ever since.”

“He’s been messaging me nonstop for two hours now. It was getting highly irritating after the first 3 minutes…” Prince Yi En smirked.

“Hey! You love my messages and me! Don’t deny it Markie-poo!” Prince Ji Er looked offended.

Prince Yi En rolled his eyes, “Sure Jackson…”

Princess Fiona looked fondly at her two best friends, “Hey Mark! Did my present arrive on time for your birthday?”

“It did and Chelle and I absolutely LOVE it!” Prince Yi En smiled brightly. “Enough about us. Tell us about Prince Jinyoung and his parents.”

“Thanks for reminding me. Bambam I need your help picking out an outfit. I’m supposed to be giving Prince Jinyoung a palace tour in 2 hours and I have no idea what to wear!” Princess Fiona started panicking.

“Calm down girl. I got you. Now I’m assuming he’s already seen you in your lovely business attire. He hasn’t seen you in a formal gown today, but I would leave that for when you have dinner with everyone. Forward me your casual wear wardrobe and I’ll see what I can come up with.” Prince Kunpimook put on his glasses and set to work.

“You’re a lifesaver Bambam!” Princess Fiona quickly forwarded Prince Kunpimook her virtual wardrobe that contained pictures of all of her casual wear clothing.

“Hey Noona. Whilst Bambam sorts your outfit out, tell us about your in-laws and especially my brother-in-law!” Prince Felix finally spoke up after watching his step-sister’s interactions with the other princes.

Princess Fiona sat at the edge of her bed and told the 4 boys everything that had happened since Prince Jinyoung arrived at the palace.

“Ignore Queen Talia. She’s just trying to rile you up Noona. Have you thought about when you want the wedding to happen?” Prince Felix could see that his step-sister liked Prince Jinyoung and Queen Talia needed to back off for once. Princess Fiona deserved to be happy, even if she didn’t believe it herself.

“I was thinking sometime in December. That way you can also be there and walk me down the aisle. What do you all think?” Princess Fiona looked at the other and Prince Felix in anticipation.

Prince Felix smiled fondly at her, “Sounds good to me. I’ll tell Chan, so he can come down as well.”

Princess Fiona sighed and then squealed, “Guys I’m getting MARRIED! Oh my god, I’m getting married…”

Prince Yi En saw the panic in her eyes, “Hey Fiona, look at me. It’s going to be okay.”

She looked at her TV screen with wide eyes, “What if he ends up hating me or decides it’s not worth it because of Queen Talia or-”

“Noona breathe. He’s going to love you and if for some stupid reason he doesn’t, then he’s stupid and the 4 of us are going to beat his ass. Chan and Sir Taecyeon will also help.” Prince Felix hated seeing her so insecure.

“I’m pretty sure that Prince Jaebum would kill him too.” Prince Ji Er added.

Prince Kunpimook cleared his throat, “Would you like to see the outfit I prepared for today or are you going to keep moping around in your self-pity party?”

Princess Fiona smiled sheepishly, “Sorry! Show me the outfit Bambam.”

Bambam sent her a collage picture of her outfit. It was quite simple; a t-shirt, jeans, boots and a jacket. “So what do you think?”

“Isn’t it a bit too casual? Shouldn’t I be wearing something that’s slightly more fancy?” Princess Fiona wasn’t exactly known for her fashion sense, which is why she had no idea what would be appropriate for this occasion.

“You need to show Prince Jinyoung that you’re comfortable around him. This way he knows that he can also be comfortable in your presence. The outfit is telling Prince Jinyoung that you want to be with him and are willing to be yourself no matter what.” Bambam raised his eyebrow, challenging Princess Fiona to questions his decision.

She nodded in agreement, “Okay. I trust you’re right. You haven’t ever let me down when it comes to fashion Bambam and I doubt you ever will. Should I keep my hair tied up or change it?”

“Have your hair down and just sweep it to one side.” Prince Felix suggested and the other boys agreed.

Princess Fiona said goodbye to the boys, ended the skype chat and started to get ready to meet Prince Jinyoung for a palace tour. She styled her hair just as Prince Felix had suggested and quickly retouched her light makeup before stepping outside her bedroom. The Princess messaged Sir Taecyeon to meet her immediately outside her bedroom.

Sir Taecyeon arrived around the corner and greeted Princess Fiona with a smile, “You look beautiful Your Highness.”

“You think so? It’s not too casual is it?” The Princess pulled on the bottom of her t-shirt nervously.

“It suits you well. I remember a time when you used to despise wearing any sort of formal clothing.” Sir Taecyeon looked fondly at Princess Fiona.

“Yes, well I doubt anyone would have taken me seriously if I wore something like this to a council meeting.”

“That is true. However, I think it’s about time you learned to balance your formal outfits with some casual ones. You don’t have to wear a suit outside of meetings and business trips. Your people are starting to believe that you might be a bit uptight, since they only see you in business attire.” Sir Taecyeon smirked at the Princess’ shocked expression.

“I can’t have my own kingdom dislike me because of my clothing of all things. You’re right, I have to start dressing more casual outside of meetings from now on. Thank you Sir Taecyeon.” She never realised her clothing choices would be so important in regards to her kingdom’s perspective of her.

Sir Taecyeon tried not to laugh at Princess Fiona’s seriousness, “Shall I escort you to Prince Jinyoung? His Highness decided to wait outside the dining hall for you.”

“I think I should be fine on my own. Thank you Sir Taecyeon.” Princess Fiona nodded towards Sir Taecyeon.

“As you wish Your Highness. Best of luck!” Sir Taecyeon smiled and turned to leave but stopped as soon as he heard Princess Fiona.

“Taecyeon oppa.” Princess Fiona whispered.

“Come here kiddo…” Sir Taecyeon held out his arms and Princess Fiona quickly hugged his torso, hiding her face in his chest. Sir Taecyeon wrapped his arms around the Princess and rested his chin on top of her head. “I know you’re scared-”

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m too boring? What if-”

Sir Taecyeon lifted Princess Fiona’s chin, so she could look at him, “Stop that. You’re brilliant and I’m pretty sure he’s just as nervous as you are right now. Everything is going to be okay. You’re a born leader and absolutely fearless. Don’t let anything scare you Fiona, especially not some boy. I do have an inkling that he might already have feelings for you though.”

Princess Fiona’s eyes widened, “Does he really?”

Sir Taecyeon nodded at the Princess, “One hundred percent. He looks at you the same way you used to look at a certain Taiwanese Prince back in the day.” Sir Taecyeon noticed Princess Fiona’s cheeks turn a shade of pink. He slowly pulled her out of his embrace, turned her around to face the hallway leading towards the dining hall and gave her a little push. “Now stop dwelling on what ifs and making Prince Jinyoung wait any longer. Go have a fun palace tour and get to know each other.”

Princess Fiona took a deep breath and started to walk towards the dining hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 7th 2018**

Princess Fiona found Prince Jinyoung standing in front of the dining hall. He was dressed in formal shoes, dark jeans, a red and black plaid shirt as well as a navy blazer. She could see that Prince Jinyoung had tried to look somewhat casual as well.

She slowly approached him and smiled, “Hello.”

“Hi.” He smiled back and offered his arm to her.

She linked her arm with Prince Jinyoung’s and nervously looked down at the floor, “I hope you weren’t waiting here for too long.”

“I only got here a moment before you did. Shall we start this tour?” Prince Jinyoung smiled fondly at her.

She looked up at him and smiled again before nodding her head. She started leading the way towards the ballroom, which was next door to the dining hall.

Princess Fiona opened the ballroom doors and lead Prince Jinyoung inside, “You might remember this ballroom from the Queen’s coronation. It hasn’t been used since that day, but I would like to hold galas and balls in here in the near future. Similar to the ones we held when my father was still alive.”

“I wonder what life would have been like, if I had the courage to approach my betrothed all those years ago, during one of these events.” Prince Jinyoung stared at the chandelier in the middle of the ballroom.

She looked towards Prince Jinyoung in confusion, “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you known that we’re betrothed Your Highness?”

He looked back at Princess Fiona and smiled, “I was actually sitting in the same room when our parents were signing those documents to make this betrothal official.”

“You knew about this from the very first day?” She was shocked by this revelation.

Prince Jinyoung nodded, confused by her facial expression.

“I was never told anything. I found out about all of this, the day I received the email for your arrival.” She didn’t know how to feel.

“That was only a week ago. You had no idea before then?” This changed everything for Prince Jinyoung.

Princess Fiona took a deep breath and shook her head, “I had no clue. Why didn’t you ever say anything Your Highness?”

Prince Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I was scared that you’d find me boring if we ever spoke to each other. I was going to approach you at the annual Christmas Ball in 2009, but that was the same year your father…”

“That was the year he was shot. I closed myself off to nearly everyone after that. I remember, I used to visit your kingdom every year, even after my step-mum died. However, I stopped visiting places after my father’s death. I only travelled outside of Jeju if it was work related. I didn’t really give you any opportunity to approach me Your Highness. I apologise for that.” Princess Fiona realised that she couldn’t fully blame Prince Jinyoung for her not knowing.

“You don’t have to apologise. I guess we’re both to blame here. You closed yourself off and I never built up the courage to approach you in the first place. Also, please call me Jinyoung. Even if you decide that you don’t want to get married, I was hoping we could at least be friends.” Prince Jinyoung shifted his gaze to the floor and bit his lip.

Princess Fiona decided that she wanted to rectify this situation and looked fondly at Prince Jinyoung, “I would like for us to be both. I trust our parents’ judgement and the idea of being friends with my husband sounds quite nice. I hope that’s okay with you… Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung was happily surprised by Princess Fiona accepting his suggestion, “You’ve just made me a very happy man… Fiona.”

Fiona bit her lip to suppress a squeal that was desperate to come out. She took a deep breath and walked towards the ballroom doors. She held the door open for Jinyoung and smiled.

“Shall we continue with this tour?”

Jinyoung walked through the open door and offered Fiona his arm as she closed the door behind her, “It would be my pleasure Fiona.”

Fiona realised that she adored hearing her name being spoken by Jinyoung. For some reason it made her heart flutter. Fiona continued the tour of her palace with Jinyoung as they shared stories about themselves, which they had experienced together. This was still all very new for them both. Jinyoung and Fiona knew that they will have time in the future to uncover each other’s pasts as they get to know each other and become more comfortable.

“We are now approaching the 2nd best area in this entire palace. I absolutely love food, so I welcome you to the palace kitchen.” Fiona opened the kitchen doors and led Jinyoung inside.

“Oh wow!” Jinyoung was shocked by the amount of people that were occupying the kitchen.

Dinner was going to be served in 3 hours, so every kitchen staff was busy preparing food. There were at least 20 staff members in the kitchen. Fiona guided Jinyoung through the organised chaos towards someone who looked like they could be the head chef.

“Jinyoung, I would like you to meet our palace’s head chef and also Sir Taecyeon’s mother, Chef Misook.” Fiona stood behind Chef Misook and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Chef Misook gently held onto Fiona’s hands and smiled fondly towards Jinyoung, “I see the tour is going well Your Highness. I hope you enjoy the dinner we are preparing tonight.”

Jinyoung smiled back, “I’m certain the food will be absolutely delicious. You can give my kingdom’s kitchen staff a lesson or two, considering how incredible the food was at lunch Chef Misook.”

Chef Misook positively beamed, “Oh you definitely are a keeper Your Highness! Make sure that he always stays by your side Princess.”

“I think that’s enough conversation for today. If you would please follow me to our last destination on this tour Jinyoung. Bye Chef Misook!” Fiona quickly let go of Chef Misook and started to make her way out of the kitchen, whilst trying to hide how red her face had gotten.  
Jinyoung said goodbye to Chef Misook and chuckled, whilst he followed a flustered Fiona. They finally reached a set of doors that were next to Fiona’s bedroom.

Fiona slightly hesitated in front of the door, “This is my favourite place in the entire palace. Ever since my father passed away, no one has really occupied this place apart from myself. I hope you like it as much as I do.”

Fiona slowly opened the doors and gestured for Jinyoung to enter first. Fiona believed it was about time that someone else also occupied this place…


	6. Chapter 6

**September 7th 2018**

Jinyoung started to walk through the open door, but before Fiona could warn him, Jinyoung missed his footing and began to fall.

“Jinyoung wait-“ Fiona quickly grabbed the front of Jinyoung’s blazer to prevent him from falling.

Jinyoung instantly held onto Fiona’s waist to steady himself.

“Are you okay?” Fiona looked down at Jinyoung’s legs and hoped that he didn’t accidently hurt himself.

“Yes I’m fine. Thanks to your quick reflexes.” Jinyoung chuckled in relief as he checked both of his ankles and firmly placed his feet on the floor.

Jinyoung and Fiona looked up at each other and gasped. Both of them realised that they were now nearly nose to nose, considering how close they ended up standing in front of each other.

Fiona released her grip on Jinyoung’s blazer, now that she knew that he was okay. However, Jinyoung instinctively tightened his grip on Fiona’s waist.

“I should have warned you beforehand. I never understood why my grandfather thought it was a great idea to have stairs leading into this place. The amount of times I have tripped down these steps and nearly fallen on my face are countless.” Fiona spoke in a hushed tone as she tried to maintain eye contact with Jinyoung’s intense gaze.

“Well it’s a good thing I had you to protect me today.” For some reason Jinyoung didn’t want this moment to end.

After a moment Fiona cleared her throat and looked down at her feet, “Shall we go inside?”

Whatever spell Jinyoung was under finally broke as Fiona looked away and he quickly removed his hands from her waist, “Right of course.”

“I heard that you really enjoy reading and as do I. So I thought that you would enjoy this place the most during your visit. This is our palace’s library.” Fiona led Jinyoung into the library as she spoke.  
The library was definitely one of the largest rooms in the palace and had bookshelves that touched the high ceiling. There were easily over thousands of books in the library. Every window in the library had a bay window seat. There were four computer desks; one in each corner of the library. Right in the middle of the library there were four loveseats, all facing each other with a coffee table in the centre. The coffee table had a few books, some of which were open, as well as various documents and stationary.

“If you ever need to find me and I’m not in my bedroom, then I’m most likely in here.” Fiona smiled as she showed Jinyoung different parts of the library.

Jinyoung looked at Fiona fondly, “I’m not really surprised by that. I’ve always seen you carrying a book with you, no matter the occasion, ever since we were little kids.”

Fiona tittered, “I suppose you are correct.”

Jinyoung giggled, “I’m pretty sure that I’m just as bad. Jaebum hyung even says that I can probably recognise a book by its smell, better than any flower. Since I always have my face buried in books.”

Fiona smiled up at Jinyoung, “Well if you ever need a new book to read or want to reread an old book whilst you’re in this palace, you are more than welcome to use this library.”

“I will definitely take you up on that offer.” Jinyoung smiled down at Fiona.

“Well that concludes our tour for today. I have shown you every place inside the palace. Hopefully when the weather is slightly, I will show you the gardens and some of the buildings that are in there.” Fiona swiftly led Jinyoung out of the library.

“Well I look forward to your garden and outdoor buildings tour.” Jinyoung smiled as they both stood in front of Fiona’s bedroom.

Fiona spoke quietly and looked at her bedroom door, “There’s actually one more place I haven’t shown you yet that’s inside the palace.”

Jinyoung gently tapped Fiona’s shoulder, so she would look at him, “I don’t expect you to show me your room anytime soon Fiona. In fact, that’s one place, which I am perfectly fine with not seeing until you 100% want me to. Even if that means it’s after we’re married and are hopefully closer.”

Fiona nodded in agreement as she looked at the floor, “Hearing you say that means a lot to me.”

“I will see you at dinner Fiona.” Jinyoung bowed in order to lighten the mood.

Fiona giggled and curtsied in return, “See you in just over 2 and half hours.”

Jinyoung walked towards the guestroom he was occupying, and Fiona stepped inside her bedroom, so she could start to get ready for dinner.

~

Everyone had gathered in the dining hall for dinner except for Fiona who was on her way. Jinyoung had changed into a much more formal outfit, just like everyone else. He wore a navy pinstripe suit, white dress shirt, black silk tie and black oxford shoes.

Fiona quietly stepped into the dining hall, “I apologise for keeping you all waiting.”

Fiona was wearing a black magnolia gown, silver cuff bracelet, silver drop earrings and silver pumps. She slowly walked towards the seat next to Jinyoung and gracefully sat down.

Jinyoung looked at Fiona in awe, “You look absolutely beautiful Fiona. I doubt there is an outfit that doesn’t look magnificent on you.”

Fiona looked down at her hands in her lap whilst she blushed, “Thank you Jinyoung.”

Everyone in the room noticed that the betrothed couple were now on a first name basis. They were all extremely happy with this progress in their relationship. However, Queen Regent Talia was not very elated with this acknowledgement. She merely scowled during the entire evening.

As dinner was coming to an end, Jinyoung asked Fiona if they could speak in private before heading to their respective rooms for the night. Fiona agreed and suggested the library as their meeting place.  
Everyone enjoyed the dinner that Chef Misook had prepared for that evening. One by one everyone started to leave for their rooms as the staff cleared up the dinner table. Jinyoung and Fiona slowly made their way to the library.

They both quietly walked inside the library and decided to sit on one of the bay window seats.

“Is everything alright?” Fiona still wasn’t sure why Jinyoung wanted to speak with her.

“Yes and no. I wanted to apologise for making you uncomfortable earlier today.” Jinyoung hesitated to look at Fiona.

“I was never uncomfortable in your presence Jinyoung. Not today and never once in our past. Yes, I do admit that I was slightly surprised by your forwardness. However, when you mentioned that you were actually in the room when parents’ signed those documents, your behaviour towards me made perfect sense.” Fiona felt bad that she got flustered and nervous so quickly. Jinyoung and her were betrothed after all, and Jinyoung had only given her compliments and made sure to only kiss her hand.

“What about that moment when you saved me from falling down those stairs?” Jinyoung looked towards the steps leading up to the library doors.

“I was surprised, since I’m still getting used to the fact that we’re betrothed and will be getting married. However, if I had been uncomfortable, I would have definitely told you in that moment. Jinyoung please look at me.” Fiona gently grabbed onto both of Jinyoung’s hands.

She was determined to make their new relationship work, “I promise you Jinyoung, if I ever feel uncomfortable or think that we’re moving too fast, I will tell you immediately.”

Jinyoung sighed in relief, “And I promise to control my emotions and not be so intense. I need to remember that this is all very new to you. From now on I want you to set the pace for our relationship and I’ll happily follow.”

Fiona smiled and nodded, “I like the sound of that.”

Jinyoung smiled back and gave Fiona’s hands a little squeeze, “Good. Now I believe that we should both head to bed. What do you think?”  
Fiona rose from her seat whilst still holding Jinyoung’s hands, “I think that is a brilliant idea.”

Jinyoung also stood up, “Let’s get out of here then.”

Fiona slowly let go of Jinyoung and led the way out of the library. They now stood in front of Fiona’s bedroom.

Fiona smiled at Jinyoung as she opened her bedroom door, “I’ll see you in the morning at breakfast Jinyoung.”

“See you at breakfast. Sweet dreams Fiona.” Jinyoung waved at Fiona and then made his way to his room.

“Sleep well.” Fiona waved back and then walked inside her room, so she could get ready for bed.


End file.
